Unique, Found, Cherished
https://images.cooltext.com/4993438.png Beaten, slapped, punched, tortured. That was the life of Cecilia with the Bloodmoon pack who was supposed to care for her. She was nothing but their slave. But now, Cecilia longs to get away from them, especially Alpha Jethro. But, she refuses to even shift when around them. Because her wolf form is completely different, and unlike any other. Little did Cecilia know she was the last pure white wolf in the world. Or that she was special, she only knew she was different. Ashton was everything the alpha of her old pack was not. He was strong, powerful, and demanding. And apparently, he was the only pitch black wolf left in the world. And after Cecilia ran into his territory, he knew she was his forever. Running away seemed to be the best decision she ever made, but will destiny that was foretold long before she was born to rip her apart about things of her past? Or she will truly show everyone that she's not the weak girl her old pack shaped her to be? Chapter 1 Cecilia Have you ever wished you could escape from the world? Have you ever felt like there was nobody there for you? Have you ever felt like the whole world was against you and you just wanted to get away and be free? Have you ever felt that you can never be loved or cherished? That’s my life. I feel all these things. You can’t change what fate has in store for you. But sometimes I wish I could just be free and live my own life. I haven’t been able to do that for a total of nine years. When I was seven my parents died, I was abandoned and left with my godforsaken pack. I had no regrets when my mother and father died. I spent every second of every day with them, and they never argued. We didn’t have any major fights and we all loved each other very much. I didn’t think my parents had any regrets either. I think they made the mistake of leaving me alone though. You’re probably wondering why I’m blaming it on them, aren’t you? Well, I’m not. I blame my pack for being worthless, stupid, unfair and plain right mean. Childish I know, but it’s true, down to the last detail. Every bruise, broken bone, and every possible evidence of them abusing me support that horrid theory. Ever since my parents died, I became a slave to the people I call my pack. I cook, wash, clean, organize and basically do everything for them. They throw away money like it's no big deal, and don't spare a second glance to anyone who's "lower" than them. Someone like me. All the wolves in my pack are gorgeous with either brown or blonde fur and have a mix of either blue, green, brown, or almost black eyes. Having pure blue or green eyes is rare. They have slim or muscular bodies and have the perfect height just enough to be taller than humans. Unfortunately, that beauty is tainted by their bitter egos and cold hearts. My parents were like the pack looks wise, but not personality wise. They were kind and thoughtful, always putting others before themselves. They never should've been in this pack in the first place. The funny thing is I look nothing like my parents or anyone in the pack. Instead of blonde or brown hair, mine is pitch black, pin straight and comes down to just below my shoulders. My eyes are a shining gold that lost its shine many years ago, so now it looks like a light shade of mud. My lips are almost red and strangely, my skin is pale. I'm also a bit shorter than everyone else, but I still have that slim body that anyone would die for. In my parents' opinion, being different is what makes you special. What makes you special is what makes you unique. I never believed it though. All it has ever done was got me teased, and pushed around for being 'different' and 'unique'. It's always been like that. Even with my parents, they always said the pack was only jealous of my obvious beauty, one that I'm oblivious to. Oh another thing, when I turned sixteen, I made sure I was far away from the Pack house as possible. Why? I was shifting. I didn't want to give everyone the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I will honestly say it was the most painful thing I've experienced in my life. When I shifted, I discovered my wolf was snow white. Not a trace of color other than white covered my fur. I was astonished. I had never seen a white wolf. Even my mother and father's wolves were brown and blonde. They told me that when I shifted, I was never to show anyone my wolf unless they have my full trust. And nobody does. I don't know what it means to have a pure white wolf, but I do know that it means I'm different. In a way, I thought I could somehow fit into my pack. I was wrong. When I got back, I was given a beating because I was gone most of the day and everyone missed breakfast and lunch. That night, I had to make a three-course meal instead of one and had to clean the house until it was spotless. Let's just say I stayed up way past midnight... I haven't been out for a run since. That was three weeks ago. My wolf has been howling in my head, and it feels like she's scratching my insides to bits. I badly want to let her out, but I'm too afraid that I'll get another beating. My wolf told me multiple times to get away, and I've been considering it for months. Tonight's the night I'm leaving. I'm ditching this stupid place and leaving for good. When I told my wolf, she was practically jumping with joy. I'm making the dinner now. Although this pack has treated me like nothing, I'm gonna give them something to remember me by, and if that means food so be it. I decided to make my favorite courses. For entree, bruschetta chicken pasta. For the main, ribs with brown sugar. Then for dessert, my favorite, oreo brownie lush with whipped cream and crushed oreo on top. If it were me I would just skip the entree and main and go straight to dessert. I set the table for the pack, and as soon as I finish placing the last of the entrees down they walk through the door. Soon as they get a whiff they came barging into the dining room, taking a seat and digging in. No 'thank you' or 'this is nice', just the usual. I always keep a spare bit of dessert for myself after I've finished cooking, so while the rest of the pack eats I tuck into my oreo brownie cake. At least they let me eat, I suppose. When I hear the bell, I walk back out and collect the plates, taking them back to the kitchen. To let them digest, I wash it all up and place it on the drying rack. I come back out with the last of the main dishes and am about to walk out when Elise, the pack slut, calls my name. "Cecilia!" I slowly turn around, keeping my hands behind my back and my head bowed. I'm wearing the correct uniform for when I serve dinner, and my hair is neatly pulled back into a high ponytail so I'm not sure what she wants. "Why the whole fancy food? Is it a special occasion? Let me guess... is it for Jethro's birthday? A present from you?" She snickers. I feel all eyes on me, but I obediently keep my head down. Jethro is the soon to be the alpha of our pack and is turning eighteen in about four days. It's a big deal, and I'm supposed to cook for it... "I guess you could say that. If the alpha is kind enough to accept my gift of course." I answer in a small voice. I was told from the beginning to address Jethro as alpha and only alpha, unlike the rest of the pack. The room falls silent as every head turns to Jethro, who's sitting at the head of the very large dining table. I look through my long, black eyelashes at his face. I'm met with an expression of consideration. He nods his head curtly. "I accept your gift. I will expect a more appropriate gift on my actual birthday, however. Do you understand?" His tone is filled with power and authority. "Yes, Alpha, I understand," I say, returning to my former position with my head still bowed. "Good, now, off you go." He shoos me off, and as soon as I vanish into the kitchen, I hear their laughter and snickering. I try not to cry. I've shed too many tears for these cold-hearted people. They soon finish their meals, and it's now time for dessert. I've finished mine so I place theirs on the table with a blank face. They eat up and by the time they've all finished and have stayed around talking, I've cleared the table and washed up. I return to the dining room and wait in my usual spot by the door of the kitchen. Every night before I go to bed, I either get hit or nothing for the meals I've cooked. It's the same with breakfast, lunch, and any other meals I make. As each member walks out of the room, I either get shoved or ignored, which pretty much means they liked my cooking. Elise, on the other hand, slaps me across the face. You probably think that's harsh but it's equivalent to someone else's shove. Jethro is the last to leave, and he stops in front of me. I cautiously lift my head and stare into his beautiful green-blue eyes. He has a blank face, as do I. We stare at one another for a moment before he walks out and leaves me alone in the dining room to fix up. Jethro has been my crush since I was about ten, even though he treats me like I'm nothing. His brown hair and blue-green eyes are the main aspects that draw me and many other females wolves in. He hasn't found his mate yet, which means he's available. He wouldn't go for me though. I'm too different. I head to bed in the early hours of the night. The pack no longer requires me after about 7:30 so I'm ordered to bed, which I quickly oblige so I don't get a beating, I still got bruises from the worst nights. The sad thing is that I believe everything my pack has said since my parents died. That I'm ugly, not beautiful, I'm different and not unique, or that I'm not part of their family, but their slave. I sigh as I enter my makeshift room. It's empty, except for a large window letting the moonlight flood into my room. My bed is basically a sheet on the hard, wooden floor and my pillow is a pillow covered with newspaper. I won't be sleeping here tonight. Not anymore, not ever again. I pack what little belongings I have into a sack. A pair of worn, tattered jeans, an oversized shirt, a skirt, one another shirt, and my only pair of socks. I don't have any shoes. I grab the only piece of jewelry I have, my mother's silver necklace with her and my father's names engraved into the heart-shaped pendant. The pendant has a yin and yang symbol in it, though it's made with small black and white crystals. I slip it into my shirt and proceed to the only window in my room. I open it all the way, and without a second glance or thought I jump. I jump to my freedom and new life. I shift into my snow white wolf and take off, the sack in my mouth. I don't know where I'm going, I don't know if I can survive. I am only a newly shifted wolf at the age of sixteen. What do I know? I'll never have to face my 'pack' again. That is enough to make me smile as my wolf. As I cross the border of the territory, my wolf releases a joy filled howl. We're free. I'm free Never again will we have to face the Bloodmoon pack. ''Chapter 2'' Cecilia I gradually picked up speed as I launch myself through the woodlands. I let my wolf instincts take over and let her guide me. I've been running for a few hours now, and I'm just now starting to feel the effects of it. For those few hours I've been running into no man's land, I'm not sure if I'm going in circles or if this land is really big. Maybe it's just me... I finally cross a border in the early hours of the morning. I'm not sure if they have patrols out or not, but I hope they don't. I think this pack is the Dawnlight pack. They're not vicious or well known really. They're just sorta there. I make it through their territory with ease, which isn't probably the best for them if anybody plans to attack. The same goes for the next few territories. The Midnight pack had a few wolves chase me down, well more like tracking my scent after I was long gone. Nobody's seen my wolf so far... I'm once again in no man's land, but it's just a thin strip. A kilometer wide maybe? Anyway, I've been running for over twelve hours. I think I deserve a break after sprinting most of it. I settle down by a stream and shift into my battered human form. I quickly pull on my old baggy top and worn out jeans. I sit near the stream and let my feet cool in the water. I rest my head on my shoulder and lean back as I let myself soak up the suns rays. I smile slightly, it's been so long since I could just relax and not wait around fearful for the next beating to come. I sit there for a few minutes before my stomach growls. Food! Why didn't I think to bring food with me? I sigh and remove my clothes, shifting into my wolf. Too late now, I'm not really one to hunt in my wolf form... After all, yesterday was only the second time I've shifted. I continue on the run for freedom and reach the next pack's territory. I halt at the border and notice a few wolves lurking in the shadows. I look around for something to disguise myself in. What, I can't just waltz in there! What if they catch me and question about the color of my wolf? I roll around in some mud after discovering it and make my fur seem brownish. I wait for it to dry before hiding behind a bush, ready to run. I watch the shadows as the wolves move within them. After a few minutes, they seem to move on. I take the chance. I break out in a full-blown sprint, right through the middle of their territory. I don't stop running when I hear howls of alarm from the new wolves that took over the section of the border I just crossed. They probably smell my scent, no, I keep on running. I completely don't expect it when a sandy colored wolf tackles me to the ground and growls at me with its teeth bared. It makes a move at me but I jump out of the way and take off sprinting. A howl erupts from the wolf and I hear the paw steps close behind. I think about four or five wolves are hard on my trail at the moment. I pick up speed, begging my wolf to go faster. She whimpers but her speed increases. 'Come on, we need to get out of here!' I yell at her as I make a sharp right and then left, trying to lose the wolves but it doesn't work. 'I'm trying, I don't think I can go any faster!' she howls back at me in panic. As her panic overwhelms her, mine does the same. What if they catch us? What if they kill me? Those thoughts strike home, and my wolf pushes to go faster. I hear the paw steps getting softer and softer in the distance. 'We're gonna make it' I cry in relief, and we did. Just as we burst through the border, I see wolves line in it, as far as the eye can see. The sandy one stands tall and proud in the middle of the line. It's light hazel eyes penetrate my gold ones. The wolf cocks its head to the side as it observes me. My relief from earlier washes away as he takes a cautious step over the border. I take two steps backward and he immediately stops. I stare at him with fear in my eyes, and he stares back with confusion. He backs up to the border and ducks behind a tree. He emerges again with a pair of shorts on and in human form. He has the usual blonde hair, more sandish though like his wolf's, and hazel eyes. He's fairly tan and looks about 19 or 20, I'm not sure. He has a built body, not really bulky or lean type. Just right, as some would say. Overall, I'd say he's cute. He steps over the border again, approaching me. I take another step back and he freezes in place. "I won't hurt you, all I want to do is talk," he says, voice calm and not seeming to be threatening. I snicker. I've learned not to trust anyone, so I don't. "Shift back," he orders. This is when I realize he's probably in a much higher place than I. Maybe third in command, or beta? Either way, he outranks me immediately since I'm at the bottom of the pack. I'm no longer in his territory though, so why do I have to listen? I can sprint off at any moment, he can do nothing about it. I shake my wolf head at him and growls erupt from the line of wolves behind him. Well, they clearly don't like others disobeying their superiors. Another wolf comes forward, and I cower in fear. The guy looks him straight in the eye and the wolf immediately backs down. I relax a bit but still stay well alert. 'Can't we just run? They can't follow us since we're not on their territory,' I ask my wolf urgently. 'We could, but they would send others after us, plus, you're still new to this and don't know how to harness all of your power yet." she answers. Power, what power? Before I can reply, the guy speaks again. "My name's Callum, I'm the beta of the Nightshade Pack." Well, that answers my earlier assumptions. I make no move to shift, and he doesn't make a move either. Hold up... Nightshade Pack? I've never heard of them. Maybe Jethro kept that information from me like he's done for other packs I've asked about. I only know about the Dawnlight pack and Flame pack. It's silent for a bit, I guess he's waiting to see if I'll shift. Callum's face falls for a brief second before a blank face replaces it. "It's either shift or see our alpha. Your choice," he says, and my eyes widen at that. I back up behind a tree and shift to my human form. I yank on the same clothes from before but have no intentions of coming out. "You finished?" Callum calls from his spot. I nod before mentally slapping myself. He can't see you, Cecilia... "Yes," I say quietly, but know he and everyone else heard. I just can't talk loud to someone I haven't met. "I'm not coming out though," I state firmly, in which I hear snickers and a chuckle in return. "Why would that be?" he asks me with amusement in his voice. I inhale deeply before answering him. "I'm no longer in your territory, and you have no rights to a rogue." My wolf growls at the word 'rogue', but it gets everyone to shut up. "You ran through our territory, and any rogue who trespasses is to be punished. There is no exception," he answers in a business tone. I sigh before answering once more, "You're right there isn't, but according to werewolf law, there is. If a rogue trespass through a territory and is captured, they will be punished. If they trespass and make it through without being caught, they are free to leave without questions. The only exception is if the rogue is a criminal, wanted, or psycho that has to be locked away and captured. I am neither of those three. I've never committed a crime, I'm not wanted for any reason and by no means am I pyscho. If you don't believe me look up section D, paragraph 14.5.2 to see if I'm wrong in the werewolf laws. I take a breath after I finish and wait for an answer, but I'm met with silence. I sigh and strip, turning back into my wolf. I make sure I'm still covered in mud and step out in the open. I'm met with shocked faces of wolves and Callum. I nod my head in respect and trot away, surely they can't stop me. "Wait" someone shouts when I'm about fifty meters away from the border. I come to a stop and slowly turn to see a young teenager with brown hair and dark, almost black eyes, staring at me. He's also got shorts on, and is a bit lean but has muscle as well. He slowly approaches, and as he gets closer I can see he's about my age. What is he doing protecting the borders and hunting down rogues at that age? It should be illegal. He stops about two meters away from me and kneels down, staring into my eyes. "Caden! What do you think you're doing?" A distressed-looking Callum calls out. He doesn't move, though, and neither does the boy. Caden, I guess is his name. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?" he asks, voice soft and quiet, soothing almost. Flashes of my old pack run through my mind and I feel a single tear slip from my eye and into my fur. I slowly nod, my eyes filled with sorrow and pain. "Do you miss it?" he asks again, voice still the same. I shake my head this time and surprise flitters through his eyes. He obviously wasn't expecting that kind of answer, his eyes turn sorrowful. "I think all you need is a friend, someone who will listen to you and make you happy. Am I right?" he asks gently as he moves forward and strokes my mud covered fur. My wolf purrs with delight at the touch. I must admit it feels nice. I flop onto my belly and lay my head on my paws, slightly closing my eyes. "You want a home, a place where you can be safe and comfortable. Not somewhere where you're constantly stressed and afraid, tell me, am I right?" Caden asks again, seeming to know everything about me without even knowing me. Another tear slips down my fur as I nod my head. "Why don't you come with us?" he suggests as my head snaps up and I stare at him in disbelief. Stay? "You'll have a home; you'll be happy. All those wolves standing along the border will be your family and care for you, just like they did for me," he whispers the last part as a smile spreads across his face. I stare at him, considering. Sooner or later I'm gonna be killed or captured, and I have a feeling it'll be sooner rather than later. I slowly rise to my paws and make my way to a tree, shifting and putting the same clothes on. I take a moment to ask myself a question. Do I really want this? A home, a family, love, care, everything I've always wanted. I guess the answer isn't so hard, but it is. I've been beaten, bashed, cut, whipped, spat on, you name it, the list is endless. Will this pack truly show me kindness and compassion, or will they just be like my old pack? Now understand this, why would I just allow myself to join a pack... when I just became free? On the other hand, this pack seems nice. The beta seems to be a nice man, Caden seems to have taken a friendly liking to me, and each of those wolves will protect their pack no matter the cost. You could tell by their worried faces when Caden came to me, and their fierce expressions when I questioned their beta. Two valuable points, and only one answer. Taking risks is what builds character and never have I taken a risk. I've never stood up to anyone, never questioned anyone, never put my trust in anyone who's not my parents. Taking a risk for once probably won't kill me. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the tree. My hair is matted and tangled with mud, my clothes were worn and tattered, my face and body are bruised and scarred, yet Caden smiles at me. A full blown smile and I can't help the ghost of my smile to return his. Then I do the unexpected. I launch forward and hug him. I haven't hugged anyone since I was seven, it's a nice feeling. He gladly hugs me back as I whisper into his ear, "Thank you." I release my hold and back away, suddenly realizing what I had done. I lower my head and chew my bottom lip nervously. "Sorry," I apologize in a quiet voice. My old pack would've hit me for touching them, so I brace myself to be hit. The hit never comes, instead, I hear a small chuckle and I look through my lashes to see Caden smiling and shaking his head at me. "No need to apologize, I take that as a yes then?" he asks, eyes shining with happiness. I don't know why but I feel that I can trust Caden, and that's the reason why I'm doing this. I nod my head slightly and his fist pumps in the air screaming, "Yes!" I giggle at his dramatics and shake my head, he is certainly childish.... "May I have the honor, my lady?" he asks in a horrible British accent while bowing. I giggle and nod my head, putting my hand in his outstretched one. He takes a firm hold and leads me back to the border where a grinning Callum and all the wolves are waiting. I look down and let my hair shield my face, nervousness overtaking me. "They won't hurt you, you know? They're actually quite friendly," Caden mentions with a chuckle. I give up a small smile but keep my head down as we approach Callum and the others. "Beta," Caden addresses him with respect and loyalty, which surprises me a bit. Nobody ever spoke to my alpha like that, well, old alpha. "I believe this little lady here would like to join the pack and if I'm not mistaken, that requires the alpha's and beta's consent," Caden says, still gazing at his beta. At the word alpha, I tense up. Caden seemed to notice and shoots me a worried look before turning back to a grinning Callum. "It would be an honor to have such a lovely lady join our pack. All we have to do now is convince the alpha," he says with a shrug. I blink. So I guess their alpha is pretty laid back if he has that kind of reaction to his pack members. A large number of the wolves stepped back out along the border of their territory, and only a few remained. "Right! Let's get you to the alpha, shall we?" Callum exclaims while clapping his hands and grinning wickedly, making me a bit unsure. As he walks off, Caden and I trail behind as the last wolves form a protective circle around us. This is when I realize Caden still has a hold of my hand. I immediately drop it and cradle my elbow instead, as Caden shoots me a questioning looking, but I merely hide behind my hair. The trip is silent as we make our way through the territory. I didn't realize I was running, but holy the place is huge! It has to be the largest territory that I've come across! After a very long walk and me almost collapsing multiple times we arrive at the Pack house. All I'm gonna say is I'm glad I don't have to clean any of it. The whole outside of the house is painted dark brown, and there's a patio going all around the area. Dark columns hold up the balcony that also runs around the whole second floor. In seems to have about three floors in it and a very large, open backyard. I hear Callum and Caden chuckling at me, and I'm confused as to why. That's when Caden slowly clothes my jaw that's hanging wide open. I readjust myself and put my hair up as a shield once again. They both laugh and lead me inside as the wolves around as break off and disperse back into the trees. WIP